Druid builds
beta.}} Though Druids are a hybrid class, the differences between builds of the same specialization tend to be fairly minor because of the great amount of must-have talents embedded inside each tree. The 3 trees are Balance, which improves the druid ranged DPS, Feral, which improve the druids animal forms, and Restoration, which improves the druids healing spells. For the purpose of classification within this article, builds which have less than 41 points in any one talent tree have been classified as hybrid. Otherwise, the ordering within each section is in descending number of points in the primary talent tree. Each build has its advantages and disadvantages, and there is no "best" build within each tree except in cases where you have a firm idea of what you want your Druid to do. For example, a tanking build that puts points into Thick Hide (Druid talent) is clearly superior to a build that dismisses the talent. Despite this, it is ultimately up to the individual decide which talent build is most suitable to their chosen play style. When raiding, opting for a more traditional, non-hybrid raid build is likely to be a necessity as it will allow you to maximize your contribution to the raid, whether your role is DPS, tank, or healer. = WotLK builds = Balance Its is a common misconception that as druids are a hybrid class they will only be able to approach, but not match, the pure DPS classes. Although in theory a warlock/mage specced/geared correctly will out-DPS a balance druid correctly specced/geared, if any of these factors is lacking in the warlock/mage the balance druid should be able to match if not surpass the pure DPS classes. Blizzard has stated they want Hybrid classes to approach the DPS of pure classes much closer in Wrath of the Lich King. In PvP, balance druids are able to use there moonkin form to absorb large amounts of damage, and with recent talent additions suffer little knockback with alot of their abilities. This has made a balance druid (specced correctly) a very exceptional class in PvP. However, due to the inability to use restoration spells in moonkin form the sometimes necessary tactic of dropping form and healing means a large mana cost and can be cumbersome. Although druids in balance spec MAY have less DPS than a mage/warlock, druids in moonkin form have an amour value similar to that of a warrior, giving then a lot more flexibility. Mages/warlocks are highly susceptible to melee damage, and the moonkin forms high armor seriously mitigates this and gives them that little edge in raiding. Patch 3.0.2 PvE DPS Balance (56/0/5) The below build is a supposed build for a balance druid hoping to achieve maximum DPS at level 70: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0vGbhicoAdhV0MxZ0x No typhoon/starfall due to hurricane superiority. No eclipse, only useful in pure DPS race. No added moonkin utility. Patch 3.0.2 PvE Utility Balance (54/0/7) The below build is a supposed build for a balance druid aiming to achieve maximum utility via raid buffs, use of insect swarm and faerie fire: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xGbuicsAdI00MxZ0xM Patch 3.0.2 PvP Balance (48/0/13) Under even further debate, a basic PvP build for a moonkin is provided below. Due to changes in feral charge etc, some of the staples of previous PvP builds are missing: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xGfuiI0Az0hzRZZfMch Patch 3.0.2 PvE DPS (80) (56/0/15) :Until the Wrath of the Lich King expansion is actually released, all talent info is subject to change, especially over level 70. Please note that this build requires 80 talents, which will soon be available with the release of Wrath Of The Lich King: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xGbuicoAdhVhMxZbxchb Patch 3.0.2 PvP Balance (80) (56/0/15) :Until the Wrath of the Lich King expansion is actually released, all talent info is subject to change, especially over level 70. Please note that this build requires 80 talents, which will soon be available with the release of Wrath Of The Lich King: http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?talent=0xGbuiI0IzhAzRhZfxcu Patch 3.0.2 PvP/PvE Build (80) (55/0/16) :Until the Wrath of the Lich King expansion is actually released, all talent info is subject to change, especially over level 70. An hyrbid build, useful if you need more flexibility in terms of partaking in PvE/PvP. Please note that this build requires 80 talents, which will soon be available with the release of Wrath Of The Lich King: http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?talent=0xRbuifoIdhAzRuZbxcub Feral Feral druids specialize in animal forms, namely cat form and bear form. Currently, at 70, it is not considered possible to spec effectively into both feral DPS (Cat form) and feral tank (Dire bear form). This has led to two separate specs, which shows even more come level 80. Feral druids originally tanked by high HP and high armor mitigation, with little in the way of avoidance. Blizzard changed this with patch 3.0, reducing bonus armor and HP drastically from leather items but also increasing our avoidance (dodge) and giving us additional talents to replace the lost armor. The HP of a feral tank can still considerably outpace that of a paladin or warrior. Feral DPS is built upon cat form, the use Mangle to invoke a bleed effect and using Shred from behind. They then build combo points, use Rip, and normally repeat this process using other abilities when gaps in rotation are presented. Now, with talent changes Cat form DPS is considered exceptional and is considered a very viable PvP spec alongside the raid buffs it provides. In PvP feral druids currently suffer from mana issues but have good burst damage and a limited pool of CC to use. Patch 3.0.2 PvE Feral Tank (70) (0/52/9) http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZxGGscrzceRcczho0v Considered the best 70 talent spec, forsaking Omen of Clarity for Berserk which has more situational use at 70. Patch 3.0.2 PvE Feral DPS (70) (0/50/11) http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZxGMcfrd0eR0huVZ0E0z Omen of clarity provides more DPS than Berserk as it stands right now. Patch 3.0.2 PvE Feral Tank (80) (0/55/16) :Until the Wrath of the Lich King expansion is actually released, all talent info is subject to change, especially over level 70. This spec takes under consideration the major changes in Talents, game mechanics and all the extra armor removed from Leather Armor. According to Blizzard, threat will be generated mostly through damage now. This is reflected in changes to talents. http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZxGGscrzceocczAo0Eczb Patch 3.0.2 PvE Feral DPS (80) (0/50/11) :Until the Wrath of the Lich King expansion is actually released, all talent info is subject to change, especially over level 70. http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZEM0sfrzbeR0huAo0Eczb Restoration Suggested Specs for Level 80 http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?talent=0VuZZfVhuVugiuVhst Resto w/ Moonglow] 9/0/62 Suggested Specs for Level 70 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0VhZZf0IubuxVuVhst Resto w/ Moonglow] 8/0/53 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZZfVhuVuxiuVust Resto (all in)] 0/0/61 = Pre-WotLK Builds = Pre-3.02 druid builds External Links Forums * http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=304172583&sid=1 - "Informative and useful Druid threads" - sticky thread on the EU Blizz class forum, listing most of the useful threads. * http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2215646573&sid=1 - "Balance One-Stop Shop", Efejel's excellent post on equipment, stats, talents, etc. Downloads Category:Druids Druid builds Category:Guides Category:Talents